The Peacekeeper Academy
by XxGamemasterxX
Summary: Follow the tail of Dark Witch, Luna, Vanessa, and Dusk as they try and survive a school full of superpowered teenagers, as well as themslves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Interview

Luna was super nervous. Currently she was wearing a large cloak with a hood. It made her look less…evil. You see, unlike every other super humans Luna can't hide her powers, and her powers were dark, **very** dark. It's not like she wanted to be this way; she was like this ever since she was born. Now, she wanted to do some good with them instead of harm. The only problem was getting accepted into the school. She really wanted to help people, but no matter how hard she tried, someone always got hurt…always…

The bus came from around the corner to pick her up. Thankfully no one else was waiting on the same corner with her. Luna had told herself over and over that she was going to do this; if she wasn't accepted, then it wasn't the end of the world. But when the bus opened its doors, she froze in her tracks. Was this the right thing to do? Should she go and take a chance, or save the hassle and leave? "So…" Suddenly someone appeared right behind Luna. It scared her so much; she was surprised that she wasn't up a tree yet. "Are we going or what?" The girl behind Luna had long light-brown hair and an old purple witch hat that hid most of her facial features. She wore a huge purple overcoat around her neck like a cape, and a purple velvet shirt and pants. It seemed that she wasn't happy at all. The girl pushed past her and stomped onto the bus. Luna was sure that this girl wasn't there before. If she was, Luna would have found another spot to wait on the bus. The girl, noticing Luna hadn't moved, turned around and said, "Well, are you coming or not?" Being shocked and partly scared of the new girl, Luna cautiously floated onto the bus.

Dark Witch really didn't want to go to this school, no matter how important they thought they were. She was just hanging out on the streets, playing some guitar for some extra money (the only money in her pocket), and she was immediately retrieved by these "policemen". They claimed that they knew about her powers and automatically enlisted her to this school. They said that if she didn't go to this WTF or whatever school, then she would be arrested on the spot. So by the time Dark Witch appeared at the bus stop, she was pretty ticked off. There, Dark Witch found this girl waiting at the same corner that she appeared at. Even though she wore a tan cloak, it still couldn't hide her impressive figure. Besides this, Dark Witch couldn't tell much about her besides the fact that she was afraid to get on the bus. "So," Dark Witch said impatiently. "Are we going or not?" Apparently she scared the crap out of her, because the mystery girl screamed pretty loud. By this time Dark Witch got impatient and pushed right past her. Looking back at the top of the stairs, Dark Witch felt a little bad for taking her anger out on the stranger, so she called her onto the bus.

Apparently, the stranger and she were both on the last stop of the bus route, because the bus was **packed**. Dark Witch was really lucky by finding a seat, and wasn't feeling very sorry for the kids she kicked out for it. "Sit here…" Dark Witch offered to the other girl, and the mystery girl stiffly sat down next to her. Dark Witch could tell that this stranger was really shy: one way by her stiffness, and the other for the lack of conversation after about five minutes. "So, you got a name?" Dark Witch started. She tried to sound nicer to her, but her answer sounded like she was about to cry. "L…Luna…" Barely came out. "I'm the Dark Witch." She said back, offering her hand to shake. Luna didn't even look at her. Dark Witch went back through her memory to find if she had threatened Luna. Not finding an answer, Dark Witch asked, "Did I do something? Because you kind of seem scared of me…" Luna quickly looked up and managed a smile while she stumbled, "No! No, it's alright. I'm just… a little nervous… that's all…" Luna had a really pretty face, which had black lipstick and black eyeliner that made three stripes that almost went down to her cheeks. And she looked blue… as in her **skin** was blue. Dark Witch wondered if it was a trick of the light, or from the darkness of her cloak, but she could have sworn that her skin was a dark blue color. Dark Witch found herself staring for too long, because Luna noticed and started fidgeting. "Sorry." Dark Witch apologized. "It's just that I could have sworn that…" "My skin is blue?" Luna cut in. Her face saddened, like she was guilty of a crime, and asked, "You think I'm a freak now, don't you? And you don't want to sit by me now, right?" Dark Witch smiled, leaned back in her seat, and tipped her hat into its sleeping position over her eyes. "Nah… I've seen much freakier stuff than blue skin…" Luna looked at Dark Witch, almost in bewilderment, and smiled the most beautiful smile that Dark Witch had ever seen. It was true; she had seen much freakier stuff than blue skin. But a pang of dread wouldn't leave Dark Witch's mind. This "Luna" character looked a lot like someone else she knew…

When the bus had finally pulled to a stop in from of the school, Luna looked out the window across from Dark Witch. It looked like a normal academy, but she knew better than to believe just her eyes. This was a collage for super powered kids after all. As Luna floated gently off the bus, she could see the outer parameter of the school better. It was sunny and the grass was a healthy green and people passed by like this were the best day of their lives. Luna was glad that she was under her hooded cloak; the atmosphere was too cheerful for her presence. Suddenly, a boy in a blue jacket and short brown hair came up to her and said, "Hi there!" This startled Luna a bit, but before she could refocus, someone else tapped her shoulder. She looked, and it was the same boy. There were two of them?! They laughed together as they saw Luna look back and forth confusingly at them, and suddenly a third one came up from behind and pulled back Luna's hood. The rush of brightness blinded Luna for a moment, making her shield her eyes. Apparently they thought that it was funny. As it turned out, the three annoying triplets were one obnoxious one with the power to multiply. After they merged together and stopped laughing, he got a good look at Luna and was awestruck. "Well I'll be darned!" Luna quickly flipped her hood back up in embarrassment, but not before everyone else could take a good look at her. "Well aren't you as blue as a blueberry!" Suddenly the crowd broke apart and an older woman marched up to the duplicator, looking cross. She had her red hair into a 50's hairstyle, and a green vest on and a plaid skirt that made her look much older than she was. "Now, Devin…" the woman started. "What have I told you about picking on the freshman?" The duplicator, Devin, didn't even look sorry as he turned to the lady. "Miss Ace, you need to see this one. She's way too freaky to be a hero!" Before the woman could object, Devin went to remove Luna's hood once more! Luna tried to back away, but found her back to the bus's side. She braced for him, but in a flash, Dark Witch practically appeared in front of Luna and put her hand on Devin's chest. In the instant that it happened, a violate light emitted from her hand, propelling Devin across the yard. "Leave Luna alone." Luna stared in disbelief at Dark Witch. Her voice had changed from the carefree girl into a hero. Dark Witch's eyes glowed with the violate energy at Devin. "Nobody harms a friend of mine…" She said this as though she were making a promise to the world. "Dark Witch!" The lady screamed. "That's enough violence for one day!" Dark Witch looked back at the woman with the same intensity. "And who are you?" The woman tried to stand tall, but just like Luna, she couldn't even come to Dark Witch's shoulders. "I am Miss Ace. I'm here to guide the freshmen around the school… so if there's nobody else that wants to work on being expelled we can start the tour." Devin got back up from wherever Dark Witch had sent him, but he didn't say anything. "Ok then. If you will follow me, please." Miss Ace said as she started off into the school.

Miss Ace or, as everyone else has come to call her, Ace lead the army of freshmen through probably one of the biggest gymnasiums that Luna had ever seen. It was its own separate building from the school; it could hold two basketball games at the same time without making the teams squished by each other! Standing in the court circle closest to them was a man who Luna guessed was the Coach. He was very tall and had tanned muscular skin, which made his buzz-cut blonde hair stand out. He had a mean face, accompanied by grey eyes and an old scar than ran across the right side of it. With his booming voice he announced, "I am Coach. In order to create you're appropriate schedule, you will come into the 1/4th court circle here and show me you're powers. From this information, we will divide you into you're teams and assign you to a teacher to train you." With a brief smirk on his face he added, "Yes you have to do this in front of everyone, and I can be one of those teachers selected to train you." This made the crowd of freshmen a little nervous, all except for a few people; Dark Witch, of course, was one of them. He noticed a few of these people, and frowned in thought. "You two," He called out "will be the first to go." Dark Witch walked up to the quarter court circle like she had won an academy award. "Did I call you up here?" Coach asked annoyingly. "No." Dark Witch replied. "But I could see the look of curiosity in your eyes." All Luna could see in his eyes were the grey color that froze her in place. "Fine," he said, "what's your name?" "Dark Witch" she answered tiredly, as though he should have known that by now. "I know your stage name, but I'd like to know your real name." Coach pressed, and Dark Witch glared at him. "You don't deserve to know it." Coach glared at Dark Witch, but she stood at full height, challenging him back. "I only give my true identity to those I deeply trust." Deciding that he wouldn't get anything from it, Coach gave in and instructed, "Then let's test your powers." Coach removed a gargantuan remote from his pocket, and with the press of one of its many buttons, the other half of the gym started to transform. The square tiling on the floor rose up, creating the appearance of a huge garage. "Are you long range or short range?" He asked. "Both." Dark Witch claimed without thinking. Coach pressed another button, and a portion of the wall on the cubic building opened up like a garage door. From it, three simple robots appeared; each one looked like makeshift wooden puppets. "These are simple drones." Coach said. "Try and hit these." Dark Witch looked at her targets and smiled like prey for a hunter.

"You might want to move over a little bit…" Dark Witch advised Coach, and he moved over a foot. "A little more." Dark Witch said, and pushed him out of the circle. Coach opened his mouth to object, but Dark Witch quickly shushed him with her hand. She took a short breath and extended her right arm out. A bolt of lightning struck out of nowhere from the sky, landing in her hand and formed into a Flying V electric guitar. Dark Witch calmly wrapped its strap around her and smiled at her guitar lovingly like a child. "Your power is a guitar?" Coach asked. "Mugic." Dark Witch corrected. "You mean magic." "No." Dark Witch looked at Coach like he was an idiot. "**Mugic**. I can cast spells and create solid objects with music." Coach gestured at the three robots and said, "Then give us an example." One of the drones looked up from its gloomy stance, as if knowing that it was being talked about. Dark Witch glared at her targets, aimed the neck of the guitar at the middle robots, and raised her arm to strike it hard. The guitar pulsed with a violate aura, as though it were preparing for the stroke. Once she hit the note a long low sounding note followed, and from the neck of the guitar came a wave of violate energy. It looked like a tidal wave erupted from the instrument, destroying the tiling under it and obliterating the poor robot in front of it. Everyone was stunned besides Coach, who had probably seen this many times. Dark Witch had a smug face on when she said out loud, "And to think, that wasn't even my strongest attack." The other two robots looked at the massive crater where their friend once stood and fidgeted with fear. Seeing that Coach wasn't impressed, Dark Witch took hold of the neck of the guitar. As it glowed violate, Dark Witch pulled the guitar in two; the neck became a sword while the base became a shield with intricate markings engraved into it. In a blot of violate energy, Dark Witch teleported in front of the first android. While it recovered from its shock Dark Witch slashed it with her sword, cutting it in two. The second robot wrapped its arms around Dark Witch, preventing her from moving. Instead of fretting, Dark Witch smiled and disappeared in front of everyone's eyes. As the robot searched for its attacker, a sharp high note pierced through the air, and a small bolt of violate energy blew through the droid's chest like a bullet. When everyone looked towards where the note came from, they found that Dark Witch was sitting in a chair made of the same energy. "Where did you come from?" Coach asked. Dark Witch chuckled and said, "I've been here the entire time. What you were seeing was a clone that I made before hand." Coach, still not looking impressed, dismissed Dark Witch. As she left her spot, Dark Witch absorbed all of the amazed and entranced faces. One of these faces belonged to a dark skinned boy, who had a squished hat covering his beaded black dreadlocks. Headphones covered his ears and huge aviators obscured most of his top face. The look that he had wasn't really astonishment. Dark Witch couldn't really discern what emotion he was expressing; was it attraction? Dark Witch ended up shrugging it off finding Luna in the crowd of awestruck fans. It didn't take Coach long to find his next victim, because he soon called out, "You there." to another student.

"I'm picking on you because you're the other one that I said would go first." He gestured the student towards the circle, and she obeyed. The girl had almond skin and black hair that flowed down to her sides. The suit that she wore looked like it was made for combat, with silver cuffs and golden lased seems that ran down her sides and the top of her chest. Most of her face was obscured because she wore a mask over her mouth and chin, but her eyes burned with reds and yellows. "Tell me your name, freshman." Coach ordered. "Vanessa." She said obediently. "What range do you fight in?" Vanessa looked straight ahead like she was in the army and claimed, "Close range." Coach looked up from his pad and said, "My name is Coach, not Lieutenant…" Vanessa quickly glanced at him, but didn't respond in any other way. Bringing out the drones again, Coach gestured her towards them. "Have at it…" When he said those words, it was as though her eyes were set ablaze.

As Vanessa slowly advanced towards the new trio of robots, they held up their fists in defense, but obviously looked hopeless. In a flash, Vanessa dashed in front of the closest one and slammed her fist into its midsection. As the droid went flying, Vanessa jumped over another one's fist and kicked it across its face, sending it spinning with a broken jaw. When the third drone lunged itself in a last resort, Vanessa simply lifted her leg straight up, and then brought it down on the drone's head, which smashed it into the floor, creating cracks in the concrete! Before anyone could think, Vanessa bolted over to the first drone, which at this point bounced off the wall she sent him flying into, grabbed his arm, and slammed it hard onto the already busted third drone. As she walked away from the scene, Vanessa didn't even flinch as the second drone finally fell back down from the air into the other two, creating a heap of circuit boards and sparkling wires.

Vanessa walked casually up to Coach just as she had when she left. "That was an impressive show of skill, but I asked for a show of your powers." Vanessa disappointedly closed her eyes and reported, "I cannot show you my powers…." Coach crossed his arms and stood at full height. "And why not?" Vanessa opened her eyes, which reviled a fiery red and orange color and said, "You wouldn't understand…" She didn't wait for a reply, as she just walked out of the circle and marched right out the door. It seemed odd that Coach just let her get away, but after he stared after Vanessa for the longest time, he resorted to calling people from his list. Eventually he apparently found a name that he liked, because he exclaimed, "Oh yeah… I've heard about this one; we had to break him out of a detention cell to get him here." This made some of the students nervous. _"There's a villain in this academy?"_ Luna thought. _"Why would they do such a thing?"_ Coach looked up from his list and called out, "Where is the one they call Dusk?" The freshmen looked nervously at each other nervously, but nobody answered from the group. "Dusk!" Coach boomed, "Show yourself **now**!" A dark groan resonated from nowhere in particular in the room, and everyone looked around for the source. Someone finally cried in horror and pointed towards the ceiling. There, standing on one of the steel support beams was a shady figure. From the looks of it, Dusk had a normal build for a teenager, but all other features were lost in black smoke that resonated from his body. The only thing that stood out on body were his eyes which were shaped angrily, blood red in color, and had black slits for pupils.

Dusk just stood on the beam, looking with hatred in his eyes at Coach and the others. As he spoke, no mouth appeared to produce the sound, as it seemed to come from the smoke itself. "You do not tell me what to do, human…" His voice projected as much hatred as his eyes did. Coach wouldn't take his attitude. "In order to enlist you into this school, you need to present your power." Dusk's angry eyes straightened into a tired expression, and he propelled himself from the steel bar. As he fell, he transformed into the black mist, and flew like a black comet to the ground in front of Coach, where he reformed into his human-like form. Dusk sighed, and stated, "You have a strong yet tired soul which longs to be back on the battlefield, yet you know deep inside that you…" Dusk trailed off as he gradually stared off into the distance, though Coach was surprised at this none the less. "You can see souls?" Dusk didn't reply, so Coach pressed the remote to bring out another trio of robots. Unlike the previous ones, these had hard football-like armor on, and they had menacing looking paintball guns equipped. Dusk seemed to take interest in them, as he quickly flew up to one of them, startling the robots. Rather than looking them in the face, Dusk looked in the chest area of the machine. Apparently, Dusk didn't find what he was looking for, as he floated like a phantom away from them in disgust. "These are just empty shells, trying to be human by copying human movements…" Dusk stood straight and looked off into the distance once again. All three of the robots glanced at each other questioningly, (their guns still pointed at Dusk) and then looked at Coach for orders. Coach gestured them to advance, and they slowly positioned themselves around Dusk, surrounding him. Dusk didn't even seem to notice this as he was continuingly daydreaming of what nobody could possibly know. The robot with the red #1 painted on his shoulder pad raised his gun threateningly at Dusk. Dusk finally reacted by slowly glaring at the machine with his viper-like eyes. "It would be wise for you to lower your weapon… you don't want to see me angry…" Coach smiled and said, "Yes I do." And he pressed a button on the remote, which gave the robot the courage to fire at Dusk point blank in the face. The paint-ball passed through Dusk's head as it turned into black smoke, hitting the other robot behind Dusk in the chest. In the blink of an eye, Dusk vanished in the black smoke, only to reappear behind the #1 drone. As Dusk's body formed, his left arm transformed into a menacing-looking scythe with a blood red blade, which stabbed through #1's chest, shutting him down. Before #2 and #3 could react, Dusk flew in between them with both his arms as sword blades, cutting them both in half. Transforming his arms back to their human-like form, Dusk straightened and growled, "Am I done now?" Coach didn't seem amused, but he said anyway, "Yes, but you won't get a good team with that attitude." Dusk slanted his eyes again to show his boredom when he came across someone in the crowd that caught his eye; Luna. Luna noticed this, and was scared to see that this villain had taken an interest in her. "Please look away…" she thought, but Dusk turned his head as though he was thinking really hard, and finally disintegrated into his own smoke.

It was a very long day sitting, or to be precise, **standing** through all of the presentations while Coach jotted down the results on his little pad of paper. There were a few kids that showed some really cool talents: one was named Gil. Gil (with a hard **g** as in **g**inger) had his powers as long as he could remember, which would explain his name. Gil was a fish-man; he could breathe in water and air, swim at incredible speeds, and his scales served as a suit of armor. Another person like this was Jackie. She had very tan skin, yet her hair was a light red. When Coach asked if it was dyed, she replied that she had never been able to dye it any other color; we soon found out why. When Jackie's hair was in normal strands, it flowed just like any other hair. But once it was bound together, her hair had amazing strength. "They kind of have a mind of their own…" Jackie said. Once she did, the thick strands of hair lifted her off the ground! She used her hair like an octopus uses its tentacles; swinging them like whips and using them to throw objects that were twice her size. Luna wondered, _"These people have had their powers all of their lives, how can they use them so calmly?"_ Then she figured, _"Oh, that's right. Their powers can't hurt anyone else on accident… __**mine**__ can."_ As soon as she finished these thoughts, Luna noticed that in the corner of her eye she could see a black figure floating in her peripheral vision. When she looked it disappeared. "That had to be Dusk…" she whispered to herself. Then she soon found out that Dusk's eyes weren't the only ones on Luna, for Coach had stopped looking for his next interviewer when he saw this girl hiding behind her cloak. "What's your name?" Coach boomed, scaring Luna half to death. "L-Luna…" She managed to whimper. She knew that this was it, the moment that she had dreaded the most. Coach gestured her towards him, and Luna slowly glided forward. She stopped when she came across Dark Witch, who stood in her way. "Don't worry about it." Dark Witch said encouragingly. "The best feeling is making everyone else surprised at your gift, so get yourself an encore." Dark Witch patted Luna hard on the shoulder, and let her go towards the presentation circle. To Luna it was really encouraging, but seeing Coach's stone solid face sent chills down Luna's spine, which is actually pretty hard to do.

When Luna turned to face the crowd of freshmen, she might as well had looked Medusa in the eyes because she was solid as stone, her eyes widened in fear. It wasn't really all stage-fright; Luna was visioning her getting run out of the school, all of her hopes dashed away in the wind. But Coach's booming voice brought here back to the present with a jolt of surprise. "Is that your power; turning to stone?" Some people chuckled at this, but Dark Witch stood unflinchingly; her eyes angled with enthusiasm waiting patiently for the show to begin. Luna thought, "I might as well not disappoint her." Luna closed her eyes and slowly let her head drop back a little. As her mind cleared, robe that had concealed her body flowed off her. Just as Dark Witch already knew, Luna had dark blue skin, with black hair that came down to her shoulders; blue highlights coming up from the tips of her hair. At first glance, it looked like Luna was wearing a black dress that was torn to shreds, but as you watched her outfit, it moved. What appeared to be a dress was actually water crawling over her body. Black water. What appeared to be the bottom of the dress was a pool of the dark liquid that would rise up into the air, as though the liquid didn't obey the laws of gravity. By now, Luna was slumped over, seemingly standing unconscious. Fearing that something was wrong with her, Dark Witch called out Luna's name, and Luna responded. Her head jolted up, the big blue eyes and delicate face replaced with a serious look… and pure white glowing eyes. With graceful moves of her hands Luna first jolted her arms down, fingers straight out and facing down, then spread her hands and fingers out ward. As she did this, the pool under her spread out in all directions until it filled the area of the presenting circle. Then Luna, without showing any emotion on her fierce face, lifted her arms into a cross. Suddenly the black water produced gigantic spires with razor sharp edges that reached out in all directions; some were so close to Luna, it was almost a hairs width away from slicing into her. Coach grasped one of the spires and it broke like stone in his hand. "It turned solid…" he said to himself. When Luna slowly put her arms down and relaxed her fingers, the razor sharp spikes melted back into the dark water, all of it returning to the pool around Luna's feet. She closed her eyes, and they returned to their beautiful blue color. "This is it…" Luna thought as she took a deep breath. Suddenly, clapping erupted from the room. Startled, Luna saw that Dark Witch stood among the only one not frozen in place, clapping as though Luna had played a concert. "In all of my years, I have never seen anyone that had powers like yours…" Coach said in amazement. Luna bowed apologetically. "I-I'm sorry. If it's too much to handle, then I'll just excuse myself." Luna made to bolt out of the gymnasium, but Coach stood in her way. "Whoa, hey! I never said anything about kicking you out." Luna looked up at the towering giant before her, her big eyes filled with surprise and hope. "In fact, I think that you deserve special training." A gorgeous smile came onto Luna's face. "So I'm in?!" Coach nodded, but he didn't expect the hug that Luna gave him. Then, she suddenly propelled herself away from Coach, spewing as many apologies as she could think of. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I-I-" Then before everyone's eyes, Luna melted into the pool underneath her and slithered away into the nearest shadow.

Recovering from his surprise, Coach announced, "Ok, exit the gym and report to Ace to receive your teacher and team." As everyone started pouring out of the gargantuan gymnasium, Coach boomed over everyone, "I need to see Vanessa, Luna, Dusk, and Dark Witch. Luna quietly floated along with Vanessa, and Dusk materialized out of thin air in front of Coach. "You wanted to see us, Coach?" Dark Witch asked. Coach pressed a button on the remote control before returning it into his pocket, and the whole gym returned to normal. "I want to personally assign you your teacher… which would be me." "What?!" Dark Witch exclaimed. "Why you?" Coach smiled as he looked her straight in the eyes. "Dusk needs vouching for, I promised Luna special teaching, and I would like to keep a close eye on you and Vanessa… especially **you**."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Acquaintances

After the orientation, Coach showed the team the rest of the school. The brochures understated the school, because all of the rooms were ten times bigger than what Luna thought. Throughout the tour, Luna followed Coach around like a little kid, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at everything that was shown to her. Vanessa followed on the other side of Coach, being unnaturally quiet. She looked at everything as though she were planning escape routes. Both Dark Witch and Dusk followed in back. Although Dark Witch was upset about being in the "special class", she couldn't help but be astonished with the school. As her eyes wandered around, she noticed that Dusk was looking at her… while he was moving. "What?" Dark Witch finally asked. Dusk turned his head to one side and spoke, "I find you interesting…" Dark Witch humphed and said, "That's a weird way to ask a girl on a date." Dusk straightened his head back, but showed no emotion what so ever. "That was meant to be a joke." Dark Witch explained. "I know." He replied. "I lost interest in humor a long while ago…" In front of them, Coach stopped in a big room that had lots of furniture and people doing random activities. "This is the Lounge room; where you will converse and work on written homework on your time off. The two doors on either side lead to the girls and boys sleeping quarters, which is where you will be required to go from nine o'clock to seven in the morning." "Whatever." Dark Witch replied as she walked up to a sofa and collapsed into it. Coach gave her a hard glare as he said, "Miss Ace will assign you to your rooms. I'll see you all in the morning." With that, he turned and walked away seemingly in slow motion with his big stride. Dusk slowly surveyed the room until he finally gave a displeased "humph". As they entered, all eyes were cast upon them. Luna felt naked standing in front of so many eyes. One of them turned out to be Mrs. Ace, who came over to them. "Congratulations on getting Coach as a teacher." Dark Witch gave a fake laugh from her spot on the sofa. "You should be very grateful," Ace scolded her. "Coach hasn't tutored anyone for twenty-five years until now." Vanessa gave a nod with her head. "I am honored to be taught by someone of such importance." Mrs. Ace smiled, and then turned to face Luna. She inspected her from head to toe before she finally said, "In all my years of teaching, I have never seen anyone close to your powers." Luna gave Ace a worried smile. If no one had seen anything like her before, how were they supposed to teach her? "But enough chit-chat; I'll show you to your rooms. As Ace lead the way down through the middle of the Lounge, Dark Witch reluctantly left her seat and followed behind Vanessa. Right before they went up the left set of stairs to the girl's dormitory, Ace turned to Dusk and gave him a glare. "You will not be entering the girl's dormitory. Your room is up the right set of stairs." Dusked returned her glare which sent the hair on the back of Ace's neck elevate. "I have already found a desolate area to spend the night. If I am not allowed to continue, I will bid you all goodnight." Dusk didn't even wait for a reply before he vanished.

The corridor was crowded with people going in and out of their new rooms, but they made way for Ace and her followers. Even with her eyes closed, Luna could feel the eyes of everyone one her. She tried to make herself smaller, but it didn't help any. Vanessa suddenly turned on Luna. "Why are you cowering?!" Luan bolted straight up, scared out of her wits. "A true warrior never cowers!" Ace looked back, but Vanessa had already returned to her "normal" state. "Ok…" Mrs. Ace started as the turned back around. "This will be your room, Vanessa." Ace moved to the side of the door so that Vanessa could see. Inside was a room spit in two; one was decorated with flowers and pictures of pop bands on the walls, the other was totally bland and blank (which we assumed was Vanessa's side of the room). "I have to share a room with someone?!" Vanessa cried. "Yes." Answered Ace, "All of the students have to share rooms with each other. You are no different." Vanessa gave the room a long look before she turned back to the trio, just as stone solid as before. Ace lead the trio to Dark Witch's room, which was two doors away from Vanessa's, and Luna's was two other rooms away from Dark Witch's as well. "If you need anything, I'll probably be patrolling the halls. There are still some freshmen that get lost in this huge school." She left the trio in the middle of the hall looking into their unaccompanied rooms. Each one of them gave each other silent glances before excusing themselves into their rooms.

Vanessa closed the door and surveyed her room. The lights were off, yet it was brightly illuminated by the red lava lamp on her bunkmate's side. Vanessa got a better glance at her side, which had bland white sheets on her bed and a dresser with a mirror on top of it. Vanessa walked up to the mirror and pulled it up to her face. Her other hand rested on her mask, going in between taking it off and securing it on. "No." She finally said. "I won't let it happen again…" Just as she set the mirror back down the door to the room seemed to explode open, setting Vanessa on immediate adrenaline. At first, the thing that entered the room seemed to have several tendrils flaring around, but Vanessa relaxed as she recognized Jackie; her hair tied at the ends to appear like tentacles. She had obviously been very tired as she lazily stomped into the room and looked at Vanessa. "So… you must be my new roommate…" Vanessa stood and watched in hidden wonder as she observed Jackie's hair move on its own; closing the door, turning on the desk lamp, and Jackie was barely awake. She abruptly sat down on the mattress and lazily looked up at Vanessa. "So… I've got a few rules…" Jackie yawned. She started to make slurred comments, but ultimately collapsed onto her bed, and Vanessa watched in amazement as the hair moved even though its owner was incapacitated. After one last look at the mirror on her desk, Vanessa, too, was sound asleep.

The next morning, Vanessa and Luna were the only two that met Coach in the gym. "They're late…" Coach muttered darkly. Luna made a quick look around before she suggested, "M-Maybe they overslept?" Coach shook his head. "Dusk never went into the room that was assigned to him, and Dark Witch left before her roommate woke up." Just then, a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of them, and Dark Witch appeared. "Making an entrance?" Coach asked annoyed. "You could say that," Dark Witch answered, "but I've been trying to find out where Dusk went to." An unexpected "humph" made everyone jump, as Dusk had somehow just appeared behind everyone else. "I seem to be the talk of the town." He looked up at Dark Witch. "I was looking for you." She said. "I was avoiding you." "Listen up!" Coach boomed. "Now that everyone's here I'd like to introduce you to our techie; the brain that created our virtual-reality simulator." Out from behind Coach came a young man in a white lab coat. He was crouched, almost cowering, and wore glasses that made his eyes big and bug-like. "I'd like you to meet David." David inched closer and only took short glances at each team member. _"He has autism."_ Dark Witch realized. "He's just shy… he was actually really looking forward to meeting all of you." Coach explained. Luna glided up to David and looked him in the eye. He was immediately frozen in shock. "Hi! I'm Luna!" Luna said. David rebound a little and struggled to say, "I-I-I-I'm David…" He looked at the black water crawling around on Luna and suddenly changed. He circled Luna several times and spewed several questions at once. "How are you doing this? What is this substance called? What else can-Should I test on tha-Am I going to fast?" When he stopped Luna just laughed. "You'll get to experience all of them in action soon enough." Coach said. "Why don't you explain what we're going to be doing." David straightened up a bit and said. "Y-Yes sir." David pulled out a remote just like Coach's and pressed a dizzying combination into it. In no time at all, the square tiles rose up around them until it looked like a city street made out of blocks. "L-Let me just turn on the h-h-holographic system…" With the push of one last button the block walls flickered and appeared to look just like a city street, even the ceiling flickered to look like the night sky.

"How is this done?" Luna asked as she gaped at the lifelike city block. She turned to look at Coach, but Coach was no longer behind the team. "Over here!" Coach's voice boomed, and everyone turned their attention to Coach's face on a giant TV in the fake sky. "Pretty impressive, isn't it? This room is able to act out real life situations as real as we allow it to be." Coach turned to David off screen. "Let's do test #3750." At that, the building to the far right exploded, and a buff robot walked out with two moneybags in each hand. Unlike the other test drones they saw the other day, this one had more realistic features such as muscles seemingly bulging out of the metal suit, but the face was obscured by a beetle-like helmet. "We call this guy the Stinger." Coach explained. "It will study your moves carefully, and it will adjust every time you give it a chance." Dusk chuckled darkly. "This might actually get interesting." "Each one of you will go up against it and detain it." Coach continued. "After you do that, we will have enough data on your fighting style to create a training program designed specifically for you." Stinger dropped the moneybags that it was holding and popped its knuckles realistically. "So, who's first?" Vanessa stepped out of line and took a fighting stance in front of Stinger. "Target acquired." It hunched its shoulders and in a flash Stinger charged forward and shot a strike at Vanessa's face. Vanessa pushed its arm away from her face and hit Stinger in the face with her palm. As Stinger twirled around, Vanessa leaped into the air and aimed for Stinger with her foot. As the strike came inches away from its face, Stinger caught her ankle and flung her down the street. Vanessa spun catlike in the air and landed on her feet, running after Stinger again. "If it keeps adapting, then I need to end this quickly." Vanessa thought. Instead of going for another dive with her foot, Vanessa rushed up to Stinger, dodged his fist again, and started pounding Stinger's mid section with a flurry of blows from both her fists and her feet. Every so often Stinger would block one or two of her combos, but Vanessa knew more than a thousand different moves just for hand-to-hand combat. After a while of nonstop attacks, Stinger eventually fell backwards in defeat. Vanessa turned to face the other three teammates; Luna was clapping with excitement, Dark Witch kept a straight face challengingly, and Dusk had his normally dark eyes wide with interest. "That was probably the fastest defeat Stinger has faced yet." Coach boomed with little enthusiasm in his voice.

"Now," Coach said and Stinger stood robotically back up, "who's next?" Dark Witch strode straight up to Stinger, called her guitar in a bolt of lightning, and literally disintegrated Stinger with one long note. She turned back to see everyone's disapproving face (except for Luna, who was shocked beyond belief). "Dark Witch!" Coach yelled from the speaker. "We're supposed to detain the enemy, not destroy the enemy!" Dark Witch smiled and looked up innocently at Coach's face. "Sorry, that's how I disarm enemies where I'm from." Dark Witch chuckled at her own joke; she disarmed more than just his arms. "Let's try this without any simulated deaths, shall we?" Another Stinger came out of the hole in the holographic wall. Keeping her eyes on Stinger, Dark Witch jolted her hands out to either side, making the rock on sign with her fingers. Suddenly the ground around her glowed violate, and when the light dimmed a rotating circle appeared. The circle was eccentric in design and had circles around the edge that had unknown glowing runes inside them. David suddenly pushed his way onto the giant TV screen. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Dark Witch smiled from under her hat at his amusement. "It's a Wizard's Circle. It allows me to cast several spells easier." She then glared at Stinger while he was warming up. "Now I just have to cast some." Dark Witch swung her electric guitar around and played the entrance to the song "Jordan*". Realizing that Dark Witch was charging up energy, Stinger rushed Dark Witch as fast as he could go. Just as he was about to connect a roundhouse kick, a bubble of light violate energy exploded outward, knocking Stinger back a ways. From the sidelines Dusk noted that the force-field only extended as far as the edge of the Wizard Circle. As Dark Witch entered the main solo of the song, a flurry of colored orbs flew from the end of her guitar and exploded on contact whenever they hit Stinger. He eventually started to dodge most of the orbs, but by then the solo changed… and so did Dark Witch's fighting style. The force-field shattered, Dark Witch was faintly glowing, and her guitar magically transformed into a sword and shield. As a fast solo still magically played, Dark Witch seemingly flew up to Stinger faster than even Vanessa did and bashed his chest with her shield. Stinger flew all the way down the street and crashed into the back of a parked vehicle; he didn't get back up.

(* Jordan: a techno song by the band "Buckethead")

"Aw…" Dark Witch cried. "I didn't even get to finish my song." The music stopped, the Wizard Circle disappeared, and Dark Witch's weapons disintegrated, but she still glowed as she walked back into line. "So you can handle far and close-up range of fighting…" Coach noted. He looked at the last two team members in the line. "Which of you wants to go up next?" Luna and Dusk looked at one another and Dusk held his hand out to his side. "Ladies first…" Luna looked anxious to show herself off, but then must have thought twice about it. "You can go next, Dusk." Luna insisted. Dusk showed a small amount of concern, but floated by her nonetheless. Stinger inhumanly removed himself from the dented car. "Are you ready?" Stinger asked. Dusk didn't reply, so Stinger made the first move. Forming a perfect round-house kick, the attack should have hit, but it passed straight through Dusk like he was made out of black smoke. Despite just being attacked Dusk remained in his dazed state. Stinger saw this as an opportunity to strike and tried to pummel Dusk with a flurry of attacks, but every single punch passed through and Dusk reformed after being distorted. Stinger, trying a new tactic, waited in his attack stance for Dusk to hit him… but as the minutes rolled past neither of them had budged. **"DUSK!"** Coach yelled at the top of his lungs. Dusk seemed to snap awake and slowly turned to face Coach's projection on the giant monitor. "This is a training exercise; you're supposed to detain the villain! If this were a real-life scenario the thief would have gotten away!" Dusk glared at Coach. "If this were a real-life scenario, **then** I would have reacted. I refuse to fight a soulless machine…" Coach groaned in frustration. "When you're done here you can go, are you happy now?" Dusk didn't show any sign of relief, but he did turn his attention to stinger. "I was starting to think that I had rusted out." Stinger had barely finished his wisecrack before Dusk was upon him in the blink of an eye. Dusk grabbed Stinger's neck with one hand and extended his arm until it drove Stinger into the far wall. Stinger tried to grab the arm that was subduing him, but like his past attempts it just passed through like smoke. Dusk choked Stinger harder, but stopped when he heard David say, "Stinger is a robot; you cannot ch-choke him out." Dusk sighed and threw Stinger upward almost to the ceiling. Dusk took flight, stopped right above Stinger, and kicked him down with so much force it left a crater in the ground. Stinger weakly attempted to get up, but he was quickly subdued by Dusk, who had suddenly materialized in front of him. "Well…" Coach sighed. We didn't learn anything about you, but you did complete the challenge. You may go." Dusk released Stinger (who crashed to the ground) and said, "I would like to stay and watch Luna complete the challenge." He looked at Luna, and she gave him a weak smile. _"Why is he interested in me all of a sudden?"_

Stinger, somehow rejuvenated and ready to go, climbed out of the crater and stood ready to fight. "Are you ready?" Luna asked. Stinger didn't answer; instead he charged forward and went to jab Luna. With an "eek" Luna sank into the puddle under her, slithered behind him, and reformed all while his fist missed. Gaining a serious face, Luna snaked the black water all up Stinger's body, forming a black coat before solidifying, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of fighting me, can I?" Despite the thickness of Luna's Black Water, Stinger broke through it like it was glass. As Luna was shocked by his strength Stinger picked up the dented car from before and threw it at her. Both Stinger and Dark Witch expected her to dodge again, but she instead held her arm out straight. The car hit Luna, but it stopped dead as it connected. **"What?!"** Everyone exclaimed. Luna smiled. "My blood is also black liquid, so I can harden it enough to not take damage from attacks." Stinger retaliated from his surprise and flew a strike at Luna. It hit with the force to break stone, but Luna still stood firm. With Stinger's fist still at her face, Luna's cheek squished against its weight as she summoned spikes up from under Stinger. He took the hit of the spikes and leaped back. "I know your weakness now." He exclaimed. "You cannot become solid when you are attacking." Luna called back the black spikes and smiled. "Yes. It takes a lot of concentration to become solid." Stinger jabbed his hand into the asphalt, removed a gigantic chunk and flung it at her. Luna summoned a pillar to stop the projectile, but as it shattered to pieces Stinger flew out from behind it and finally connected a hit to Luna's face. Luna cried in pain and flew down the street. Intending to finish the battle, Stinger launched himself at Luna, making Dark Witch and Vanessa quickly inhale in fear.

Just as Stinger was about to land a heavy kick upon Luna he was suddenly flung backwards like he was shot out of a cannon. In front of Luna appeared a man that looked truly frightening. He wore no shirt under his torn trench coat, showing off his muscular light green skin. Long white hair drooped shaggily down past his shoulders, and his eyes were pure white and undead. Two chains were pierced through both his arms; one chain connected to a sharpened shovel and the other connected to a dangerous-looking pickaxe. "Gravedigger!" Luna exclaimed. **"WHO'S THAT?!"** Coach and David cried simultaneously. The zombie, apparently named Gravedigger, turned back to Luna and asked, "Are you alright?" Luna nodded, and Gravedigger looked angrily at Stinger. "You!" Gravedigger cried. **"****GET OVER HERE!****"** With his right arm Gravedigger flung the pickaxe and it tied around Stingers body. Stinger tried to break through his bonds like before, but it was futile. Gravedigger yanked on the chain and sent Stinger flying towards him. With a powerful swing, Gravedigger hit Stinger with his shovel in his face. The impact was so great that it broke Stinger's mask, showing the robotic parts underneath. Gravedigger recalled his pickaxe and went over to help Luna up. Dark Witch went up to Luna under the watchful eye of Gravedigger. "You never told us that you had a bodyguard." Luna sighed and replied, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to show you until after my first day…" Gravedigger lowered his head and said, "I apologize, Luna. If I would have known, then I would have done something different." Luna quickly smiled and shook her head. "No no! It was necessary!" Looking back and noticing everyone staring at her, Luna quickly said, "You should probably go now." Gravedigger nodded, turned his entire body into black water and melted into Luna's pool. Before anyone could say anything a hidden door opened in one of the holographic buildings and David scrambled out in front of Coach. "You can make minions?! Wow! I've never seen a person that can do that. Well… a person that isn't a villain, that is…" Luna looked stung by his comment, but smiled anyway. Coach, on the other hand, didn't seem amused.

"Well that was a waste of time…" Coach proclaimed. Everyone, including Dusk, looked stunned. "The entire point of the test was to learn about all of your moves. Besides Luna, we didn't learn anything about you." Dark Witch put her hands on her hips. "Something's telling me that you haven't been teaching for a while." Coach looked taken aback. "I have taught before! I just…" He seemed to be caught on his words. Before anyone had any time to think a bell rang from somewhere in the room. With a gentle sigh Coach announced "That's the third bell; time for you to lunch." Coach pressed the largest button on the bottom end of the remote and the entire gym was reset to how it was before they came. "It's out that door and to the left. I need to go think up our next training exercise" Coach said and walked off, leaving the group to find the lunch room by themselves.

Even without Coach's advice, it was hard not to get swept into the swarm of kids rushing to lunch. A very tall nerdy-looking man was pressed against the far hallway wall for dear life yelling at the students, "No running in the halls! The food won't be going anywhere!" Dark Witch walked passed this person thinking, _"I wonder if he's another teacher here." _The lunch room was a huge room that had seven long tables fit into it in the middle and the lunch line along the far wall. Due to the hoard of running teenagers the line was almost out the door. "It would probably be best if we found our seats first." Vanessa advised. Dark Witch found Gill, Jackie, and a three other freshmen to sit next to. The other three student's names were Denzel, Reilly, and Corby. Reilly was a small blond-haired girl that had beautiful white wings with golden tips. Corby looked like a football quarter-back with a tight sports shirt, shorts, and light brown hair cut into a flat-top. The colored boy Denzel, who preferred to be called Jazzy D (or just JD for short) looked like a rapper with his black hair in a white bandana and his ears hidden from the enormous earphones that he always wore. Black shades hid his eyes and he had a complete mixture of random clothes on. They all greeted each other and Luna asked, "How was your first day so far?" as they sat down. The other five kids stared at her. "We're not supposed to discuss our lessons with the other teams." Jackie said. "Yeah, apparently this school's tests are actually tournaments against all the other teams." Corby said. JD leaned back and propped his feet up on the chair across from him. "It's a whole lot cooler than any other school I've been to." Dark Witch agreed but didn't make any show of it. "I don't think that's cool." Luna cried "Who is the leader of this school anyway?" Reilly brought out the brochure for the school and flipped a few pages before showing the rest of them. "Apparently it's a real-life super hero that miraculously has enough time to put together a school." The picture showed a boy that looked barely like he was a teenager with shorts, a sleeveless jacket over top a short sleeve shirt. His hair was really messy and he bore a smile that was the widest that anyone had ever seen. "How can he be the creator of the school?" Gill asked. "He barely looks fourteen!" Reilly pointed at his biography. "His name is 'Nobody', and apparently he's something called a 'half-heartless'." Dark Witch looked closer at Nobody's picture. Now that she knew that he wasn't normal, she could tell a whole bunch about him now that wasn't humanly. All of his clothes and his skin was the same shade of black, his hands ended in claws, and his eyes were an inhumanly yellow. Luna looked up from the picture and saw that the lunch line was nearly gone. "The line's shorter now, let go up and get something." As they left, Dark Witch noticed that Dusk wasn't among them. As she got in line she asked Vanessa, "Where did Dusk go to?" Vanessa looked unemotional back. "He disappeared as we were walking to lunch. I thought you'd have noticed."

As they all ate and talked together, everyone found out something new about Luna. Whenever she sat in a lunch seat, the black water around her would cover it and transform it into a fancier, yet creepier, looking chair. Everyone watched her in disbelief as she transformed whatever she touched into black, eerie versions. She picked up a fork and the metal became black and blue jewel-like stones appeared on the handle. She gave it to Jackie, but the black melted away as it left Luna's hands. "It's cool, but it can be difficult to control…" She looked up and saw that everyone's eyes were upon her, and her cheeks became bright purple. Vanessa robotically got up from her seat and went to turn in her tray. "You're done already?" Colby asked. Vanessa had gotten her tray only a few minutes ago, and it looked as though she had barely touched it. "I eat light." She said and walked off. Dark Witch wasn't really paying attention; her mind was focused on Dusk. She could tell that he was hiding something, and she wasn't ready to sleep again until she found out what. She looked to Reilly and asked, "Where would you go if you wanted to be alone?" Reilly looked surprised at the question but answered, "I'd go to the roof. It's always quiet and not a whole lot of people normally go there." Dark Witch smiled and snapped her fingers. "So that's where he's hiding!" Reilly looked flustered and confused. "I searched every inch of this school this morning, using the school's map as a guide. The roof is the last place I didn't check." Dark Witch stood up and disappeared in a bolt of violate lightning.

For a place that was rarely ever visited, there was a whole lot of junk stored on the roof. Neat piles of extra school supplies were scattered in small metal shacks all across the school's roof (which in itself was very big). After a short walk around, Dark Witch noticed that one shack stuck out more than the rest. It was tall and was made out of non-see through glass. The door was bolted shut, but a faint glow could be seen through the tinted glass. Scouring every inch of the shack, Dark Witch looked for at least a small hole for her to peek through. _"If I could see in there, then I could just teleport inside…" _She thought. She was suddenly shoved against the nearest shack, hitting it with a big clatter. Dark Witch got back up and found Dusk in between her and the shack, his red eyes more angled than normal. "Found you." She claimed. "What are you doing here?" Dusk asked. Dark Witch brushed the dirt off her and said, "I should be asking the same question to you." She tried to walk around him but Dusk blocked her from every angle, this time solid. "Leave this place before I make you!" Dusk shouted and shot Dark Witch with what looked like red lightning, sending her flying back a ways into another shack. Dark Witch gasped and clenched her chest. She felt a surge of pure fear penetrate her heart and spread out into the rest of her body, paralyzing her on the spot. Dusk waited patiently as the effects wore off, and Dark Witch could breathe again after what seemed like ages. "What…" She struggled. "What did you just do?" Dusk let out a terrifying dark laugh and answered. "I am the master of fear. I thrive off the feelings that make you weak-hearted and quake…" He suddenly appeared over Dark Witch, his features distorted to look even more frightening. "And when I tell you to leave, you obey!" Dark Witch smiled and disappeared, making Dusk widen his eyes. "So you're telling me that I can't do this?" Dusk turned to find Dark Witch leaning against the glass shack. Dusk, now sporting a mouth with vampire-like fangs, mercilessly shot another bolt of fear at Dark Witch. The bolt hit her, but she quickly disintegrated in a flurry of violate sparkles and reappeared a couple feet away laughing. Dusk growled beastly in rage. "I had forgotten that you can duplicate yourself…" Three copies of Dark Witch appeared around Dusk. **"Come on, tell me." **All three said at the same time. **"Why is this so important to you?"** Dusk slowly went from his hunched over, beastly stage back to his normal, calm version and calmly said, "You, on the other hand, have forgotten something that could be the end of you…" Dusk suddenly turned toward the shack and extended his arm. What it hit was the neck of the real Dark Witch, invisible and looking again for another way in. As he choked her in and out of consciousness, the fake Dark Witches fell apart and Dusk came up to Dark Witch's face. "You're lucky that I'm in a good mood; leave me now and never return!" He let go and disappeared.

After that confrontation with Dusk, Dark Witch unwillingly left and told Luna and Vanessa what had happened. She found them in the lounge room. "Why did he threaten to kill you?!" Luna exclaimed. "He's supposed to be here to become a hero, not to stay as a villain." "Right?" Dark Witch agreed. "So whatever's in there must be super special." Vanessa hadn't said a word the entire time. "What do you think, Vanessa?" Dark Witch asked. Vanessa took a deep breath and said, "I don't think that we should investigate Dusk's secret." Both Luna and Dark Witch's mouths dropped open. "Why not?!" Luna cried. Dark Witch looked into Vanessa's eyes and claimed. "So far Dusk hasn't been that interactive, and we have a chance to possibly find out why." She stood up as though she was making a speech. "These 'competition tests' sound serious, and we need to be at the top of our game if we want to win. So the sooner we can work as a team, the better our chances of being successful are." Vanessa glared at Dark Witch. "And I thought you didn't want to be at this school…" Dark Witch crossed her arms. "Now it became a competition, and I intend to win." With that Dark Witch walked to her room. Vanessa looked at Luna. "Someone wise once told me not to dig into other people's business unless you're not afraid of them digging into you."

The next day Dusk was late to the gym again, and when he did come he was even more unsocial than normal. David shuffled up to Luna. "You are one of the rare heroes that can call upon minions." Luna looked uncomfortable. "Why is is so rare?" David looked at her as though she was in idiot. "B-Because only villains have minions; heroes have sidekicks." Coach stepped up next to David. "Can you call for more than one minion?" Luna nodded her head. "Could you show us all of them?" Luna hesitated before she answered." I-I can't have all of them out at once; they're needed where they are right now, but I could show them off one at a time I guess…" Coach nodded and everyone stepped back from Luna. The pool underneath Luna spread out, and Luna raised her hands. The water rose up, formed a body, and then the black water dripped off revealing Gravedigger again. "So you're Gravedigger?" Coach asked. The zombie simply shook its head, keeping its blank eyes in contact with Coach's. "How strong are you?" Gravedigger answered simply, "I am as strong as Luna requires me to be…" As Coach narrowed his eyes, David circled around Gravedigger, taking note of everything about him. When he was done, Gravedigger sank back into the pool and was replaced with another zombie. This one was female, had blue skin like Luna's, and wore a wedding dress. Her face was concealed by a veil, but her eyes and mouth glowed bright blue. As she stood there holding her torn umbrella the atmosphere in the gym dropped by a few decrees, sending chills down everyone's spine. "We call her the Bride." Luna said. Before Coach could say anything Bride started complimenting everyone about just about anything that she could find. "I like your witch hat; it makes your eyes stand out." She said to Dark Witch. "That mask makes you look very mysterious." To Vanessa. "Wow, you must be really strong!" She said to Coach. Bride went to say something about Dusk, but with a quick dark glance she thought better of it and moved on. "So what am I doing here, Luna?" Coach stepped up. "We want to know what you can do combat-wise." Bride glared at Coach. Bride's face saddened from under her veil. "Oh…" Her normal high posture slumped and she started to whimper. Coach was about to say something but Luna stopped him with a hand. "Look at everyone else…" Coach looked and found that everyone else besides Luna and Coach was slumped over and crying as well… everyone except for Dusk. Luna frowned. "Why isn't it effecting you?" Dusk humphed. "I have Soul Protect… attacks that emotionally effect me are canceled…" Bride suddenly charged forward towards Dusk. The bottom of her umbrella came out and reviled a katana, which she used to slice straight through Dusk. She was suddenly angry, and everyone seemed to snap out of their trance. Bride turned her back to dusk and sank into the black pool without another word. "She's sort of... bipolar." Luna confessed. David wrote down on his pad and Coach gestured to proceed. Out of the pool came another minion, but this one wasn't undead. His skin was pale and his hair was long and greasy. He wore a winter coat, fingerless gloves, and boots that were barely held together.

On his shoulder he sported a live crow, in which he would occationally pet it from time to time. He waved at everyone. "Hey. My name's Dan Altin, but my 'combat name' is Murder." Coach looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Have you been part of Luna's group for long?" Murder shook his head. "Nah, I've only been with Luna for about a year now." The crow on Murder's shoulder cawed at Coach. "Obsidian says hi." He claimed. After giving him a strange look Coach asked, "So what can you do?" Murder smiled and his crow, Obsidian, flew from his shoulder and circled above. "I can see everything that Obsidian sees." Coach nodded his head. "That could be useful, but what can you do combat-wise?" Murder did a black flip and in mid-air he opened up his coat. From the darkness inside shot an entire flock of crows. They circled the entire group like a giant cawing tornado. "Th-Th-They're all made from black water…" David noticed and wrote down. After the flock flew back into Murder's jacket, Obsidian followed Murder as he sank into the pool at Luna's feet. "The last person I have I have to present from outside…" Luna said, and gestured everyone to follower her outside. They went out the back door to the gym, but when Luna opened the doors the stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone looked outside to find that it was raining. "Why did we stop?" David asked. Luna's eyes were wide and she slowly backed away from the door. "On second thought… i-it can wait until tomorrow…" Everyone looked at her suspiciously. "Why don't you like the rain?" Coach asked. Luna's breathing increased and became shorter; tears welled in her eyes. "No… I don't want you to know yet!" Luna suddenly melted into the pool under her feet and quickly slithered away, leaving everyone shocked. "What was that all about?" Dark Witch asked. Dusk drifted next to her. "That was true fear… She must be hiding something really important." Dark Witch gave him a hard look. "Gee, I know someone like that…" Dusk chuckled darkly. "Quit talking about yourself…" He said and smiled slyly with his eyes. Dark Witch's eyes widened; her heart skipped a beat. Dusk got right in her face. "Oh, you didn't think that anyone would know about **them**, did you?" Dark Witch backed away. "When I hit you with a bolt of fear, we were briefly connected…. just enough time to know your deepest, darkest fear…" Dark Witch's breathing increased and found everyone else looking at her. For once in her life she didn't like having all this attention. Dusk laughed darkly again, and Dark Witch grabbed him by his neck. "Don't you **dare** tell anybody, you hear me?!" Dusk's eyes became filled with anger and Dark Witch was suddenly propelled back. She crashed on the floor across the room, red sparks crawling along her body. "Don't ever touch me again, human!" Dark Witch tipped her hat so that no one could see her face and hastily walked out the gym doors.

Dark Witch walked through the crowded hallways, looking for somewhere to be alone at. A darkened room looked inviting, and Dark Witch quickly slipped in. The room was an empty classroom, and Dark Witch entered a random seat and slumped her head down. _"Stupid Dusk." _She thought. _"Why did he have to make everything complicated?"_ It wasn't long until Dark Witch heard another sound: someone crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the empty room. All the way in the back in a corner was an old lantern that held a small blue flame. "Dark Witch?" it cried. _"It's Luna."_ Dark Witch concluded "What are you doing here, Dark Witch?" Luna's voice was trying to sound friendly, but it was still drowned out by the sadness still left in her. Dark Witch, now to curious to be sad, went over and gently lifted the lantern. "How are you doing that?" Luna sniffled and the flame flickered. "I've always been able to do this. It usually happens naturally when I go to sleep." The glass of the lantern fogged up. Dark Witch opened the door and put her hand near the flame; it was ice cold. The flame suddenly jumped onto Dark Witch, crawled down her back, and Luna took form after the fire had gone a ways. Luna's eyes were still weepy, and black tears streaked down her face. "Luna…" Dark Witch started. "Could you tell me what's wrong?" Luna gently wiped the tears from her eyes and put her hand on the nearest desk. The dark water crawled from her arm into the table, engulfed it entirely, and it turned dark and cryptic. "You know that I can do this, right?" Luna asked. Dark Witch nodded her head. Luna removed her hand and the dark water melted off it and returned back to Luna. "My Black Water leaves as soon as I do, setting it back to normal." She looked at Dark Witch with fear. "But when I do it to living things… it gets worse." Just then a sharp whistle filled the room. At the opposite end of the room was a parakeet in a cage. "Huh, I didn't see that there." Dark Witch confessed. Luna gestured Dark Witch to follow her as she walked over to the parakeet's cage. Luna stuck her finger into the parakeet's water and it quickly turned black. Out of sheer curiosity, the parakeet jumped onto the edge of its water bowl and took a quick drink. Almost immediately, it fell back as though it was shot and horrible screeches of pain filled the air. Luna squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hair in fear while Dark Witch watched in horror. The black water inside the parakeet came out of its mouth and engulfed it, stopping its cries. What was left in the cage was not the friendly parakeet that was there before. Now there was a black bird with razor claws and red eyes that looked menacing to Dark Witch. The blackbird got up and tried to attack Dark Witch, but the cage got in the way. Dark Witch took a couple steps back in fear, and Luna's eyes took it in with sorrow. The blackbird looked at Luna and relaxed. "This is why I was afraid that I wouldn't be allowed in this school." She opened up the bird cage and the blackbird tamely jumped onto Luna's finger, completely ignoring Dark Witch. "Whenever the Black Water enters someone's body it consumes them, turning them into something that they're not. And whenever I touch normal water the Black Water dominates it, which is why I'm afraid of the rain." The blackbird chirped a sad tune and flew onto Luna's shoulder, looking at Dark Witch warningly. Luna's face turned to sorrow, and her eyes reviled all her pain. "So now that you know the truth about my powers you're probably too afraid to be my friend now, aren't you?" Dark Witch smiled and shook her head and Luna perked up. "Everyone has trouble getting the hang of their powers." Luna looked at her. "It doesn't look like you have any problems with yours…" Dark Witch chuckled. "Oh I have weaknesses of my own." She looked around to check and see if anyone was looking before she confessed, "If I'm playing a song and another song is already playing, I can't focus enough to keep continue the song." "Huh." Luna said and smiled. Dark Witch then gave Luna a serious look. "Just answer me one question." Luna looked surprised. "Where were you born?" Luna answered "When I was little, I moved from city to city until I found the church, which is where I was mostly brought up. Why?" Dark Witch made a sigh of relief and smiled. "No particular reason." Luna shrugged it off, but something was still bugging Dark Witch. "You… You won't tell anyone about my powers, will you?" Luna asked gingerly. "I won't; as long as you don't tell anyone about my weakness." Luna smiled. "I'm feeling better now; want to go back to class?" Dark Witch didn't want to confront Dusk again, but agreed anyhow. _"Now that he knows my secret."_ She though, _"I need to uncover his…"_

The sky was still dark when Dark Witch ventured onto the roof again. She checked the roof for Dusk before she ventured to his secret hideout. To anyone it would have looked the same as when she last visited, but Dark Witch knew better. While her doppelgangers were distracting Dusk, she created a hole in the metal shed just big enough for her to peer through. Quiet as a mouse, Dark Witch made her way to the back of the shed and re-found the manmade hole. Because of her limited time, Dark Witch made the hole just big enough to see the door, but it was all she needed. Focusing on what the door looked like, Dark Witch took a deep breath and teleported in a bolt of lightning inside the shed. When she opened her eyes her breath was taken away. On every inch of the shed grew the most beautiful collection of flowers Dark Witch had ever seen. They grew on just about everything and anything in there, and the flowers seemed to glow with a golden aura. The center was the only area that wasn't covered in flowers: a perfect circle filled with grass. As Dark Witch took in the beauty she got the feeling that she wasn't alone. She turned and almost screamed; Dusk was standing not a foot away from her. He was also taking in the scene and didn't seem to notice Dark Witch. She noticed that he looked different too. Dusk was more solid, his face was more distinct, and his eyes were calm. She didn't move a muscle as he floated to the grassy center, sat cross-legged, and closed his eyes. After a short while Dark Witch cautiously proceeded into the grassy spot and sat cross-legged next to him. As she gawked at the flowers surrounding them Dusk turned his head slowly towards Dark Witch, his eyes still closed. _"I will not harm you here…"_ His voice was different; it was more calm and human-like. _"Please carefully remove yourself. I will meet you outside."_ Dark Witch did as he said and waited for him outside. After a short while Dusk physically opened the door to the shack and walked out. His eyes weren't calm, but they weren't enraged either. "Tell me Dark Witch… what is you're most prized possession?" Dark Witch didn't have to think long about that. "My Witch Hat, of course." "Hm…" Dusk replied. "Well, what would you feel like if someone just took it?" With that Dusk's darkness crept behind Dark Witch and removed her hat from her head. After the initial shock wore off Dark Witch's heart and body filled with rage. The sky overhead twisted with dark clouds, purple lightning scattered across the air around Dark Witch. Her eyes couldn't hold the violate energy that she was generating, and wind swirled around her feet. **"GIVE IT BACK NOW!"** Her voice boomed. Dusk, holding the old hat in one hand, calmly laughed. "Do you feel that? That's what I'm feeling right now!" Dark Witch called her guitar and it transformed into a sword with glowing violate rims and as long as her arm. The wind at her feet lifted her up and she flew at Dusk with the intent to kill. She swung the sword with all her might but it naturally passed through Dusk, although a random nearby stack of bricks was cleanly cut in half. **"GIVE IT BACK!"** Dark Witch roared. Dusk's eyes angled into anger. "It's not as amusing when you're on the opposite end, is it?" Dark Witch stared intently at him with her blank eyes for a while until she finally calmed down. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and everything was set back to normal, though the glowing blade was still grasped at her side. Dusk waited patiently for her to continue. "I shouldn't have butted into your business…" Dusk didn't show any change of emotion as he gave her hat back. Once it was returned Dark Witch came back to normal. Dusk walked to the edge of the roof and stared into a breathtaking sunset. Dark Witch joined him. "I would have never seen you as a flower-type guy." She said. Dusk humphed. "I never was…" Dark Witch looked at him, obviously confused. "Then… who was?" Dusk looked up to the dark blue sky. "She…was…" Before Dark Witch could reply Dusk disappeared.

In the few days that the school year had begun Vanessa was at the top of her class. She worked harder to improve her skills more than anyone else in her class, which wasn't really an achievement since Dark Witch and Dusk never really put effort into their work. Vanessa didn't have a problem with Luna; but she could sense that she wasn't using her full potential. As she went on making her daily routine Vanessa had to get used to the new country. She had traveled all over the world to train with the best fighters she could find. This school was specifically made to deal with people with superhuman abilities, and Vanessa was well beyond the point of average human capabilities. What she didn't expect was how much Americans liked to engage in conversation. She had been taught complete discipline and control of her emotions all her life, and now these people were working to get her to converge more. She went to lunch with the rest of her team and sat in the same seat she had sat in since the beginning of the school year. The others converged on something that Vanessa was constantly trying to drown out. When she was just about to leave something caught her attention. "Oh, come on Reilly!" Jackie cried. "Having wings is probably the best power ever!" Vanessa put her tray back down and watched from the corner of her eye. "No it's not!" Reilly proclaimed. _"Yes it is…"_ Vanessa said in her mind _"You don't know the half of what's bad…"_ Reilly looked at everyone and her wings ruffled a bit. "Everywhere I go I have to hide them, or else I get rejected as a freak or get praised as an angle. My own parents only saw me as a way to do work better!" Now her wings were almost fully extended, which were almost as long as the two lunch tables put together. "Ever since I was born they've been nothing but trouble for me!" At that moment Vanessa just lost it. She got up, went over to Reilly and demanded, "Come with me." Reilly, startled and a little scared, followed Vanessa into the girls bathroom. She made sure that no one was in the bathroom before she turned her back on Reilly. "What's the big deal, Vanessa?" Vanessa didn't face her. "You claim that to have wings is a curse. You don't know what a curse truly is!" Reilly started to get mad now. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

After the first few days of training with Coach and David, Mrs. Ace eventually talked Coach into letting the team enter the other classes like every other team. "They won't need all of that worthless information, Ace." He argued. Ace smiled. "Those that study have an advantage over those that don't." Well, needless to say Ace won that battle and all five of them were assigned to other classes. Dark Witch didn't like that one bit. When they took seats in a classroom together she pouted, "Where I come from, thinking could get you killed…" Vanessa looked at Dark Witch. "Where do you hail from anyway?" Dark Witch tipped her hat over her eyes. "You wouldn't know it; it's from a different world." Just then the nerdy adult that they saw a few days ago walked into the classroom. He looked over his notepad and announced in a nerdy voice, "Attention, a new team has been added to the class." He looked over and tried to guess which person had which name on his notepad. He pointed to Luna, "Are you Dark Witch?" Luna's face grew purple and shook her head. _"I guess he would see me as dark…"_ She thought sadly. After he got everyone accounted for he walked to the front of the class. "Ok, for those of you who don't know me I am Professor Carlson." Dark Witch groaned. _"This is going to be a long school year…"_ Carlson smiled and turned around. When he did he was a different person. This person's skin was tan and muscular, with long locks of black hair and a super suit that was black with yellow designs. This made everyone rise in their seats. "But you may call me Kaiser." In a flash he zoomed to the other end of the classroom and pulled out a large metal container on wheels. "Everyone move your seats to the far wall." Everyone, including Dusk, complied without hesitation and Kaiser punched in a combination into the metal container. Everyone stepped back as it opened, revealing compartment after compartment full of weapons. "If you want to catch bad guys," Kaiser said, "you need to know what you're up against."

The storage container had just about every weapon known to man; from SMG's to rocket launchers, it was found in this metal tube. "You can pick them up and examine them." Kaiser said. "I made sure that every gun wasn't loaded." As everyone gawked at the weapons Dusk took a quick look and gave a chuckle. Kaiser looked at him. "You're saying that these are all the weapons villains will be using against us?" Kaiser nodded his head. "It took a while, but we eventually collected all the weapons on record…" Dusk angled his eyes. "I know something you're missing…" Kaiser looked at him with interest. "And what might that be?" Dusk looked at him in the eye. "Have you ever heard of a weapon named Soul Bane?" Everyone stopped and looked at Dusk. "What's Soul Bane?" Dark Witch asked. Colby looked incredulously at Dark Witch. "You seriously haven't heard of Soul Bane? Everyone knows about that!" Luna looked like she was about to object but thought better of it. "Soul Bane," Kaiser explained, "is the legendary dark blade that the Black Knight used in ancient times." Dusk smiled with his eyes. "Yes… I know of that blade well." Kaiser looked at him. "How would you know of it? Traces of its existence are so rare it's questioned if it even exists." "Simple…" Dusk explained. "I am Soul Bane." Everyone just stared at him. "Well, I used to be Soul Bane." Dark Witch walked up to Dusk. "So you're telling us that you were an ancient sword that was used almost a hundred years ago…" Some people chuckled but Dusk kept a straight face. "Just how old do you think I am, Dark Witch?" She shrugged. "I was old **way** before the Black Knight was created… but you probably don't believe me, do you?" Everyone shook their head; a few were losing their patience. Dusk floated back and stabbed his hand into the ground. The darkness around him swirled, and red lighting sparked here and there. After just a few short seconds the darkness was sucked into the form that was once Dusk. What was in his place was a black sword with red edging and was flesh-like near the handle. Near the handle grip was a gigantic eye two times the size of a football. It glowed red and had twinges of darkness flowing in it. Everyone in the room gasped… that is, everyone except for Dark Witch. She calmly walked up and attempted to wield the sword, but as soon as her hand came into contact a bolt of red lightning shot out and struck Dark Witch. Before she knew it she was sucked into a world of black.

Wherever she looked she only saw darkness, but fear did not form in Dark Witch. She thought of a song in her head and before long she was generating her own light. As she grew brighter and the darkness cleared away, she realized that she was in a cathedral made of dark stone. The pews were shredded and long red gashes were slashed into the stone. The stain-glass windows, however, were intact and shone a beautiful rose silhouetted against multiple colors. Dusk's voice boomed from the walls, **"So… you do not fear me?"** Dark Witch shook her head. "What is this place?" The shadows started to closed in again, ignoring the light emitting from Dark Witch**. ****"You are in my soul… this is where I judge those who think they're worthy enough to wield me."** The darkness, now only a foot away from where Dark Witch stood, revealed the form of Dusk, but his voice still came from everywhere. **"You're true heart is buried under the ruse of Dark Witch that you have created… why?"** Dusk disappeared and reappeared over Dark Witch's shoulder. **"Was the original you not satisfying enough?"** Dark Witch turned to face him and looked right into his eyes, which she found to her horror that she couldn't look out of. **"No, I see it now… you wish to show someone how you want to be. Well aren't you the real rebel…"** Dusk pushed hard on Dark Witch and she went sprawling back into the darkness. As she fell she could hear Dusk's voice in her ears: "Come talk to me when you can show your true self…" Dark Witch fell for what seemed like ages before the darkness behind her cleared up, revealing the classroom just as it was before she left it.

Dark Witch crashed to the floor, causing everyone to gasp and move around her. JD was the first to help her up, but Dark Witch quickly moved away from him, leaving him puzzled. "What happened?" Kaiser asked. Dark Witch rubbed the back of her head and said, "Dusk tested me to see if I was worthy enough to use him." The thought of Dark Witch failing a test stood out in everyone's mind but nobody said anything. "How long was I gone?" She asked. Everyone looked at one another. "Gone?" Jackie asked. "You didn't go anywhere; you were zapped by red lighting and flew backwards." As Dark Witch pondered at this a boy in a robotic suit stepped forward. "My superior intellect should prove fruitful against Soul Bane." He touched Soul Bane's handle and he too was shot backwards next to Dark Witch. "I now see what you mean…" the boy said. "It's a test on your heart, not your abilities." Vanessa looked up to see Soul Bane's eye looking at her. She took a step forward and everyone cringed as they watched the bolt hit her hand. Vanessa froze for a second, her eyes wide. Slowly she retracted her arm and walked to the back of the room. "What happened, Vanessa?" Kaiser asked. "He told me I wasn't ready…" She said and left it at that. It didn't take long before everyone in the class except for Luna and Kaiser went and was rejected. "Man!" Colby cried. "Who would have thought that a sword could be so picky." Soul Bane's eye glared at him and Dusk's voice emanated from the blade. "The world would be a lot worse if I just let anyone wield me…" Reilly looked up at Kaiser from her seat. "Now it's your turn." Kaiser held up his hands. "Sorry folks; I don't even know how to use a blade." Everyone looked at Luna and she jumped. "Y-You want me to try?" Dark Witch spoke up. "You're the only one that hasn't gone." To tell the truth the only reason Dark Witch wanted Luna to go was so it took the idea of homework from Kaiser's mind. "Ok…" Luna shyly said and glided up to Soul Bane. Its eye was closed, as it was now bored from all of the unworthy students. Luna closed her eyes and quickly grabbed the handle of the blade. The bolt hit her and Soul Bane's eye shot open in alarm. Luna looked like she was expecting pain, but it never came. She opened one eye to see that she had a hold of Soul Bane, its eye staring up at her. "I-I have it!" She cried and everyone jumped out of their seats. Luna pulled the sword out of the ground and found that it was oddly as light as a feather, since it was a long-sword. Dusk's voice appeared in her head. "What weapon are you proficient with?" Luna answered in her mind and Soul Bane changed its shape from a long-sword into an English rapier, with a thin blade and a huge guard around her hand. The eye was moved to a jewel on the end of the handle. Everyone "ooed" and "aahed" at the sight of Luna and Soul Bane, a few were even jealous. Luna swung the sword and noted at how the blade left a red streak in the air. Suddenly a piercing screech filled the air, making everyone cover their ears. Dark Witch looked at Luna, but her expression was filled with horror as she looked down at her hands. Like everything else that she touched, the black water was creeping onto the sword's handle trying to consume it… trying to consume Dusk! "Let go!" Dark Witch cried and Luna dropped the sword. It didn't even touch the ground before it turned into darkness and flowed through the air. Dusk touched the ground only to dispose of the black water and shot out the door, leaving all but two people puzzled as to what happened. "What is that?" Kaiser asked at the streak of black water left on the ground. Luna quickly glided over it and shouted, "It's nothing!" Nobody was convinced and Luna looked desperately at Dark Witch for help. Dark Witch took the hint and walked next to Luna, overlooking the entire classroom. "If Luna says that it was nothing, then it's nothing." Everyone except for Vanessa took the hint and took their seats. Just before Vanessa could ask the bell rang and everyone shot out of the room.

Vanessa met up with Dark Witch and Luna in the hallway; both talking to each other with their backs turned to her. "What happened with Dusk?" she asked and they both jumped. Luna couldn't make eye contact, and Dark Witch couldn't seem to start. Vanessa looked at them both with a penetrating stare. "Come with me." Vanessa led the group to her room and made sure that Jackie wasn't present before she locked the door behind her. "Won't we be late for class?" Dark Witch asked. "When have you cared about class?" Vanessa asked, and everything went quiet again. "So, start talking. What made Dusk flee from class?" Dark Witch looked at Luna and she nodded her head to her. "Luna's black water is infective: whatever she touches becomes consumed in it." Vanessa looked at the black water flowing on Luna's body, and noted that her bed that Luna was sitting on had turned dark and cryptic. "So when Luna grabbed hold of Soul Bane…" "The black water was trying to consume Dusk." Luna finished. "I-I was so scared that I didn't know what to do… I didn't want anyone to be hurt." Black tears formed in Luna's eyes and everyone went quiet. Dark Witch looked up to Vanessa. "We have to tell Dusk, he hast to know before he starts to think that it was her fault." "You don't need to…" a shadow in the corner said. Dusk's eyes formed, but his body was that of a black wolf with red markings tattooed all over it. "I understand that the move was involuntary, and you shouldn't feel sorry." He rubbed his head into her hand and she tentatively petted him. "Why are you a wolf?" Dark Witch asked. Without breaking eye contact with Luna he answered, "This is my true form; I only present myself like this to people of pure heart." Luna blushed purple. Dusk sat and looked at Vanessa. "Dark Witch undoubtedly told you of my story, why don't you reveal yours?" Vanessa hesitated at first, but eventually removed her mask, making Dark Witch wide eyed and Luna jumped. Vanessa explained her story as she removed her arm cuffs. "When I was little, I was rejected by everyone and feared from throughout the city. When I was finally taken in by a family, my father wasn't amused in having a weakling daughter. So I trained all my life to prove myself to him, so that I may be excepted…" Vanessa took a breath and looked up to find that Luna and Dark Witch were still gaping at her face. Vanessa sighed. "Ok, I'll give you one last look before I conceal myself again." She opened her shark-like mouth as wide as she could (which almost took up her head from Dark Witch's angle) and replaced the mask and cuffs. Dusk gave Dark Witch a glare that sent chills to her core. "Now, all that's left is you." Dark Witch looked at the expectant faces of her teammates. Dusk managed to pull off a smile. "You started this; now you pay the price." Dark Witch looked down so that her hat hid her face, and her hands balled up into fists. "Let's just say… that my family didn't approve of me…" Dusk was disappointed that Dark Witch had left out so much detail but let her continue. "So I ran away to a different world, and that's where I became a star." She looked up and everyone saw the flames of determination in her eyes. "So I've come back to make it big as a rock star. I was well on my way before this academy found me and held me up…" Dark Witch smiled and everyone smiled back. They all didn't know it, but at that moment they were all connected. They had bonded, and now they were prepared to work with one another…

…_this is where things get interesting…_


End file.
